Raleigh Lund (Earth-712)
, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-712 | BaseOfOperations = formerly Squadron City | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = 255 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former professional criminal, now costumed adventurer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Bob Hall | First = Squadron Supreme #5 | Death = | HistoryText = Little is known of Shape's history before he joined the team of supervillains known as the Institute of Evil. As part of that team, he often clashed with his world's premier superhero team the Squadron Supreme. Along with the rest of the Institute, Shape was later subjected to the Squadron's behavior modification devices and made to reform. He accepted a place as a member of the Squadron and fitted in well, befriending Arcanna and bonding with her kids, and looking up to Ape X. Probably due to Shape's limited mental capacity, that he was able to get along with children they way that he did. However, Shape was kidnapped by Nighthawk's Redeemers and forced to have his behavior modification undone. However, for someone developmentally challenged like him, this proved to be a risky process, and one of the other Redeemers, Moonglow, had to use her illusory powers to manipulate him to stay on their side. When the Redeemers confronted the Squadron and violence broke out, a confused Shape played little part in the battle. When Moonglow was using her powers to keep a heavily pregnant Arcanna immobilized, Shape remonstrated with her. Arcanna used this distraction to escape and to deck Moonglow. As she was going into labor, Arcanna asked Shape to carry her to hospital. As Shape liked Arcanna more than Moonglow, he did so and they both left the battle. Shape remained with the Squadron after they dismantled the Utopia Program, and with the rest of the team travelled to Earth-616 where they were stranded for a time. Coming under the influence of the villain Corruptor, they battled the Avengers and the Thunderbolts, before being freed from his influence. The Squadron later returned to their own world. | Powers = Shape can shift almost all of his bodily mass from one area of his malleable form to another, altering his physical shape at will, and allowing him to stretch and elongate his body. However, his mental impairment means he is not as imaginative at thinking up ways to use his power as he might otherwise be. | Abilities = | Strength = Shape possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height and build who engages in little regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Shape is developmentally impaired, and has the mental age of a child. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Shape was loosely based on DC Comics's Plastic Man. | Trivia = | Links = * http://members.tripod.com/kueijin_1/squadron.html }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Stretching Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:DC Comics Pastiches